Opposites Attract
by mistress of evil1
Summary: Used to be "For The Love Of A Gryffindor"- Harry Potter returns to school only to find that there has been a few changes since the summer..Mainly Draco Malfoy.. And what Is the new teachers connection to Harry? HPDM, SBRL, RWHG, SSOC
1. Sudden Feelings

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my own character... you'll see who it is, and all the rest belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. This is slash so if u are offended by it or the parings then I suggest strongly you leave!

****

Author: Mistress Of Evil

****

Paring(s): Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirus/Remus, Severus/OOC

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone, well Fanfiction.net booted my story for some reason which I'm not too sure why. Anyways, This used to be called 'For The Love Of A Gryffindor' but I've changed the name and a few little minor things like the year and spelling mistakes and such. This is rated 'R' for sex and language and some violence. So I hope You all review and help me out where I go wrong... And on with the show.....

****

Opposites Attract

At 10:50am on September 1st, Draco Malfoy Stepped through the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4. He was a prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was his seventh and final year at school and one year before becoming a Death Eater like his father. Not that he wanted to be one of course, but his father would disown him if he didn't.

'Stupid father,' Draco thought to himself,_ 'Why the hell would I, Draco Malfoy, want to become a snivelling, butt-kissing servant to a Dark Lord who cant even defeat Harry The-Boy-Who-Just-Would-not-Fucking-Die Potter!' _There again he brought up Potter! _'That boy thinks he's the only one who has ever faced Voldie! And he tries to butter people up with that "I just wont Die!" scar on his head and those big green eyes. Especially to Dumbledore. Oh he really does have beautiful eyes. I imagine like his mothers.... Fuck Draco! Stop thinking that you idiot! He is your Arch nemesis and besides he's probably not even fucking gay!' _Draco screamed inside his head. He looked down at his wrist watch. Five to Eleven. So with that, he hoped up onto the Hogwarts Express and looked out around before going to his usual carriage. Amongst the crowd, he saw a boy with messy black hair, tanned skin, quite skinny under those old baggy clothes and sparkling green eyes. It was Harry Potter.

Harry was happy to be going back to Hogwarts. It was more of a home than with the Dursleys. The beatings from the Dursleys had slowly decreased since Harry's 3rd year. Ever since he had told them that his godfather, Sirius Black, was an escaped mass murderer and had blown 13 people up with one curse. Now his beatings had practically ceased and Dudley's taunting was more tolerable (who was now the size of an adult Killer Whale).

Harry had stepped onto the platform when he saw a slim blond figure board the train. Draco Malfoy. Even after five years of insulting his friends, trying to get teachers fired and trying to get Harry into trouble, all with a smug look on his face, Harry had always fancied Draco and now he was looking better than ever. _' Gee I recon that Quiddich playing must have helped tone his body perfectly'_ thought Harry_. 'I wonder if he has recognised me yet?' _A little thought popped up inside his head. _' He would never like you, he probably hasn't even noticed me!'_

At that thought, Harry became depressed. As he looked at the blond boy in the tight green t-shirt and tight blue jeans, he sighed and decided to go look for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry loaded his stuff ion the train and stroked Hedwig who replied with a goodbye hoot to Harry. Harry waded through the crowd and eventually found a tall, red-haired Ron Weasley, and the same bushy-haired Hermione Granger holding hands, and another long red-haired Ginny Weasley.

"Harry!" Hermione called over the crowd, jumping up and down with her hand waving in the air. Harry ran over to the trio and hugger Hermione and Ginny and patted Ron on the shoulder. Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione and looked at their hands.

"Are you two finally going out?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah Ron's been my boyfriend since the end of last year." Replied Hermione. With this, Ginny popped up.

"Speaking of boyfriends, I'm going to go find Collin. See you guys on the train!" And with that she ran off into the crowd.

"Well I guess we had better hop on now," said Ron. "I'll just say bye to Mum, Dad, Fred and George." Pointing over to where a group of four red heads were standing.

After Ron, Hermione and Harry had said their goodbyes, they boarded the train for their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Repenting Thy Ugly Ways

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one. This is Slash which means males being close, liking each other and being intermit. If you don't like that then please leave. Also I forgot to mention in chapter one that this is pre OOTP so for all those Sirius fans, he's in here. Please Review if possible. Thanks...

****

Chapter 2

While the passing green fields whizzed passed the window, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Collin and Ginny were sitting in one of the back carriages talking amongst themselves. They had already changed into their robes and now Hermione was flashing her prefect badge at everyone.

"I knew you would make prefect, Hermione," said Collin Creevy. Hermione blushed at this statement and asked if Malfoy was still prefect. She always thought that Harry would be a prefect. She frowned when she heard that Draco Malfoy was still a prefect. The wonderful mood that Harry had been in ever since he meet up with Hermione and Ron vanished when he heard Malfoy's name. Hermione seeing this changed the subject quickly.

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher will be? I wonder will this try and kill you this year Harry? Most of them so far have tried to," said Hermione with a small chuckle.

" Yeah, I wonder if Snape applied and got knocked back again," laughed Ron and the rest burst out laughing. Apparently Snape always applied for the DADA position but was always turned down.

A few minutes later, as per usual, a smug looking Draco Malfoy walked through the carriage door with his two big empty-headed bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle walking ungracefully through the door after him. Ron's face turned the same colour as his hair in rage.

"Hello, Potter," spat Malfoy.

"Malfoy," acknowledged Harry.

"Weasel,"

"Daddy boy!" Spat Ron, fuming.

"Mudblood,"

"Aristocratic, Chauvinistic, Butt-Kissing Prick!" Growled Hermione.

"OK! That's enough!" Yelled Harry. "Look Malfoy, What do you want?" Harry asked them.

"I just wanted to say a friendly hello to all the Griffindorks in this compartment" Smirked Malfoy. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"If that is all, get the hell now because we have better things to do here without having

you around to hassle us!" Yelled Ginny, who was feeling a bit left out of the argument.

Then Malfoy did something that made everyone stare in shock. He sat down beside Harry, Collin and Ginny.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I was slipping back into old habits and I'm very sorry," Said Malfoy, lowering his eyed. Everyone gapped in shock. _'Ok, now the world is going to end,'_ thought Harry,_ ' I think I just heard Malfoy apologise!'_

"P..Pa..Pardon?" Stuttered a stunned Harry.

"Yes, you heard me correctly." Replied Malfoy. "I'm sorry about the things I just said to you. I'm also really sorry about being an arsehole to you guys all of these past years. I've only just realised that being a Death Eater isn't all it seems and next year I get to become one to a fucking powerless 'Great Lord' and I don't want to be some arse-kisser to a guy who doesn't even keep his promises! And I'm truly sorry for the way I've acted the last six years towards you guys and I hope you can forgive me," pleaded Draco.

"If this is one of your plots to try and trick us into liking you Malfoy, you have another thing coming," said Ron

"No, really, it's a genuine apology." Said Malfoy. The Griffindors looked at each other and smiles. They would forgive Malfoy.

"Ok Draco, we accept your apology, but if this is some bullshit act, we will have your head on a plater. Understand?" Growled Harry looking into Draco's blue eyes. Draco laughed.

"What?!" Spat Harry.

"You just called me Draco. I thank you for your acceptance to my apology and I do understand that you will have my head if this is some bullshit story." smiled Draco.

__

'My god, Draco looks beautiful when he smiles,' thought Harry

They sat squashed in the compartment talking the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Ginny was sitting on Collins lap and Hermione sitting in Ron's lap curled up against him. Hermione was wondering about what would happed now that Draco was one of them, who was talking to Harry about Quiddich. _'I wonder?'_ She thought to herself and tried to fall asleep against Ron.


	3. Wondering

****

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 & 2. I'm also sorry if the characters are OOC.

Chapter 3

The train soon arrived at Hogsmead station and soon Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Collin and Harry and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in the coaches riding towards the Castle.

Once they were all seated in their respective housed, Ron started to complain about him not being able to visit the twins at the joke shop.

"Oh Ron, do be quiet. We didn't have enough time to visit Fred and George and plus sixth and seventh years can go to Hogsmead whenever they like." Said Hermione.

"Really? But I really wanted to see them." Whined Ron

"Well we could always use the map and my cloak." Said Harry.

"Don't encourage him Harold James Potter!" Said Hermione, using Harry Full name as she playfully slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Oww! 'Mione!" Whined Harry. Everyone around them laughed. Harry looked across at the Sytherin table and saw that Draco had been staring at him for the whole time they were at the table. As soon as Harry had looked Draco in the eyed, the blond blushed and lowered his head. '_So he has noticed me. I wonder if he likes me at all?'_ both of them thought.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall swung oped and all the first years were ushered in by Professor McGonagall.

As usual the sorting Ceremony was very boring and luckily it was finished in a short amount of time and they all clapped at appropriate times to hide their boredom.

Professor Albus Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement. The whole assembly went silent.

"I have a couple of announcements to make before we start the feast. First of all that the Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students. Secondly we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The old man paused stroking his long beard. Most of the students automatically looked over to Professor Snape who was sitting next to Professor Sprout.

"Slimy Git, I wonder if he finally got the position." Whispered Ron to Harry who just nodded.

Dumbledore started again. "May I introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Faith Kingston." At this Snape's face when more white than usual and his eyes when wide in shock. Then the doors to the Great Hall opened and a tall blond haired woman walked in. She looked like Draco in a way with her long silver/blond hair and very pale skin. Around her eyed were dark and you could see when she walked past that her eyes changed colours. She wore a long blue Medievil gown and wore a gold cloak. Underneath her hair, Harry noticed she had pointed ears. Most of the Males in the room were in awe.

Especially Snape. Harry wonderd if she was part veela or something. But that didn't explain the dark colured eyes and pointy ears. She went up and sat in the spare seat next to Rubius Hagrid, the reacently appointed Care of Magical Creatures teacher, who gave her a big hug.

"Bloyme Faith, I 'aven't seen you in 'ears. You 'aven't changed a bit." Said Hagrid with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you Hagrid. Um... could you please let go of me? I would really like to breathe some time soon." Faith said gasping for air. Hagrid let go of her.

"Oh... Sorry." Apologised Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you haven't changed a bit!" The woman smiled warmly.

"Let's eat!" Anounced Dumbledore. At this statement, most of the students roared out in laughter and the rest just stared in awe at the meal that had just magiced itself from out of knowhere.

Harry looked at the new professor. He knew this woman. But from where and when? Harry had no idea that this woman played a very imortant role in his past, present and his future.


	4. Reuniting

Chapter 4

"My my Severus, you have aged." Purred Faith. Snape jumped in his seat. Faith took a seat and sat down beside the Potions Master.

"And you haven't aged at all since our graduation have you." Replied Snape once he had calmed down from his short startle. Faith was always able to sneak up on people and not be heard. Faith silently chuckled to herself because she knew that Snape knew how come she could sneak up on people and that she hadn't changed in looks. She brought her hand up to Snape's face slightly brushing her long slender palm up against his face to take hold of a lock of his greasy, black hair.

"I still see that you still haven't learnt how to wash your hair regularly, have you Snape?"

She let go of his hair and rubbed her hand on her cloak. Snape slightly moaned at the loss of contact of her cold hand._ 'Wow I have never realised how cold her hands are and how beautiful her skin is_' thought Snape. Faith took note of this but pushed the thought out of her mind. '_Why is he here?' _She thought.

"Do you teach here?" She asked. Snape, not being able to find his voice, merely nodded in response. "What subject?" She asked again.

"Potions." Said Snape in a slightly shaky voice.

"Typical. You were always very good at potions." She sighed. "I can still remember when we used to sit down there. You used to sit over at the Slytherin table with Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle and I used to sit over at the Gryffindor table with Lilly, James, Sirus, Remus and Peter" She said with a small smile as she remembered. Snape spat out the Pumpkin Juice he was drinking when he heard those names. Faith just merrily laughed. Apparently Snape still hated them even when Lilly and James were dead. Ever since that incident with the Whomping Willow in their sixth year. From out of know where, a golden goblet encrusted with rubies, diamonds, emeralds and opals appeared from somewhere underneath the table. There was a deep, rich, red liquid inside the goblet. Faith giggled like a young child.

"I think those house elves must know I'm here. But do all the teachers get a goblet like this?" She asked in amazement as she stared at the goblet and its contents.

"Yes every teacher's goblet is decorated in their old house colours if they went to Hogwarts," explained Snape, "See mine has emeralds and diamonds because I was in Slytherin." He said holding up a silver goblet encrusted in diamonds and emeralds and inspecting it closely.

"Ok. Tell me, is that Lilly and James' son, Harry sitting over at the Gryffindor table?' Asked Faith looking over towards Harry and locked eyes with the young Gryffindor.

"Yes it is. The spoilt brat isn't he?" Growled Snape sending death glares over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, I wouldn't make a bet on that one if I was you, Sevvy," She said staring deeply into Harry's eyes as if she were picking a lock that were Harry's thoughts. "My, he looks so much like his father but he hes got his mothers gorgeous eyes." Said Faith breaking eye contact with Harry to look around the room.

"And don't tell me," she said pointing over towards the Slytherin table where Draco was seated and locked eyes with his steel coloured eyes. "Lucius' Son?"

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy. My Godson." Said Snape with a tremendous amount of pride in his voice.

Faith took a small sip out of her goblet. Her previous pale lips were now a crimson colour from the liquid. She smiled at the thought

"Ah! My favourite type. Those house elves know me all to well." She said. Snape had a small smile on his lips.

"Ah! I see that you pair have finally put your differences and old rivalries aside at long last." Came a deep, wise voice from behind them. Both of them spun around.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She ran up to the old wizard and hugged him like she was a small child again. "It has been ages," She said using his beard as a cushion. "And thank you again for giving me this job. I promise I won't be bad!" She said trying to act innocent. Snape snorted at this comment and all three of the burst out laughing breaking the hug.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit my dear," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"And classes start tomorrow at nine o'clock. I'm sure Severus will show you to our classroom in the morning. Good night you pair." He said, winking at Faith and walked off.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Faith asked in confusion before sitting down back next to Snape.

"I have no idea." Said Snape. Faith took more sips from her goblet looking over at Harry at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
